


Post Mortem

by Breezling



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: M/M, Naughty deadroom times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezling/pseuds/Breezling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afterlife is quite different from what Matthew Judge expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Mortem

Matthew Judge knew he was going to hell. There was no way a wretched piece of man like him would be welcomed on the pearly gates, no matter how many good deeds he dedicated the rest of his miserable life to fulfilling. Of course, none of it mattered right now.

That being said, however, afterlife was not as bad as he thought.

Matthew Judge was dead and buried but Homer Jackson was still living and breathing, all flesh and blood. And it’s Homer Jackson who lays on a slab in the Deadroom of a cop shop in East London, being pinned down by Inspector Reid, the Champion of Justice in Whitechapel.

He looked up with his twisted American smirk, staring into the deep blue eyes of the other. “Is this meant to be a punishment, Reid? Because I cannot lie, it’s very far from the desired effect.”

Reid stares at him for a long moment, his hand moving lower to stroke the American’s length. “Shut your mouth,” he mutters, his movements getting rougher.

“Well, you gotta make me do it, Inspector,” he said, barely holding back a groan as Reid manipulated him.

The other man did not answer and instead pushed him back to the floor. “On your knees, Captain,” he said in an authoritative voice, the faint ghost of a smile upon his lips. 

Jackson obliged, thinking to himself that if this was hell, he definitely could endure it.


End file.
